1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for processing images in a video, and more particularly, to a method and system for processing images in a video capable of saving transmission bandwidth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advancement of technology, many behavior modes in life have been significantly changed. For example, people at different places may carry out a video meeting, which is like in a same space, via cooperation of relative devices, so as to shorten distances between people, and transmit things beyond words more precisely via the internet.
In general, users of two or more terminals should use the same platform with the current video service on the internet to carry out the video meeting, and then experience the video service on the internet after logging into the platform. However, when the users of multiple terminals are experiencing the video services on the internet mentioned above, usually, video images of oneself and another user's maybe displayed on a single video device, but the video images of all users may not be simultaneously displayed via the video meeting on the internet. For example, when a multinational enterprise is having an international video meeting, current video services on the internet may only provide the video images of a chairman and oneself, the video images of all participants are unavailable. In addition, when the users want to see the video images of multiple users at the same time, extra bandwidth is occupied for transmitting the video images. Therefore, an improvement for the prior art is necessary.